Return of the Dark Side
by demolition18
Summary: Part 1 of the Resurrected Darth Plagueis trilogy. The descendants of Luke Skywalker and the original characters fight the sith and dark jedi back to life and a 3rd clone war starts. It's taking place in 2000 ABY and it's the time on Earth when Christ the savior was born.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Wars I didn't create nor I am profiting from this. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL.

It is close to 1,850 years have passed in the galaxy with the dark side of the force eliminated and 2,000 years since the second clone wars have ended. The race called the Raverons lead by Jinny Nantor have discovered the holocrons of the dark side of the force. Also Darth Bane and Darth Maul are cloned. The sith and dark jedi return to the galaxy. The dark side has returned. The Hutts are extinct. Bruno Skywalker who is the master jedi leads an attack. Many sith lords are cloned as are the dark jedi warriors. The clone Hego Damask also known as Darth Plagueis the wise plots to take over the galaxy with the sith clones. Dana Solo descendant from Jacen Solo fights the battle against the Raverons. Jinny Nantor plots to rule the galaxy with the sith lord that trained Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious in the ways of the sith who was also a politician along with Darth Sidious. The Bruno Skywalker and his jedi council hunt down the Raverons. This is the battle for freedom and peace.

**Chapter 1**

Beginning

Outside of a cloning lab on Coruscant in the day time. There is Raveron leader Jinny Nantor with Raveron warriors. Jinny Nantor: "_We are having you warriors cloned. The dark side of the force will return as I have gotten my hands on the dark side holocrons. We are not force users but we support the dark side. In the old days the trade federation had battle droids. We will have storm troopers created again soon._" Republic battle droids show up. The battle droids and Raveron warriors are shooting at each other. Many battle droids are being destroyed. Jinny Nantor goes inside of the cloning facility. Jinny Nantor: "_That's my cloning facility. Saw Moni and his gang are hunted down by the republic. They have managed to steal the sith holocrons with my help. Let's bring back those long dead evil force users._"

Later in the in the clone lab. There are many Raveron warrior clones made. Also sith lord Darth Plagueis is cloned. Darth Maul a night brother and Zabrak sith lord and Darth Bane a human who founded the sith rule of two are also cloned. A sith apprentice to Count Dooku named Savage Opress is cloned too. There are many sith warriors and dark jedi warriors cloned. There are the clones of some imperials and Emperor's hands and Darth Sidious's advisors. Jinny Nantor: "_Xendor started the dark jedi order as you get to be sith master as second in command to me and you yourself will be second in command._" Darth Plagueis: "_I have been dead for thousands of years. I died at the hands of my apprentice to take my place in my sleep as we plotted to rule the galaxy. The sith rule of two died when Darth Vader returned from the dark side and killed Darth Sidious. I was with Lord Sidious in the galactic senate of the republic. You can Lord Maul be the master of your brother who was a night brother named Savage Opress. You died twice Lord Bane. The sith rule of two is long dead._" Jinny Nantor: "_Around __2,000 years ago the jedi lead by Luke Skywalker killed Willhuff Tarkin aboard the death star and 2000 years ago Luke Skywalker defeated by Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Luke Skywalker's father was Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader. He came back to the light and killed the Emperor Darth Sidious whose real name was Palpatine. I don't recall his first name._" They all leave the cloning facility.

At the jedi temple on Coruscant in the council chambers. There is Bruno Skywalker with his wife Milla. Also present on the council are Don Koth descended cousin to Eath Koth. There is Jeb Koon descended cousin of Plo Koon. There is a twileck woman named Aayla Moyt. There's a male wookie named Macho descended from Chewbacca. There is also a woman human named Gabriella Houser. She is young and beautiful with long blonde hair. There's Ben Katarn descendant to Kyle Katarn. The 9th member of the council is Roubstle the blue skin male whill. There's a woman named Jade Vos. The 11th member is Jack Skywalker the oldest son of Bruno and Milla Skywalker. The 12th member is Tom Solo the oldest to Chancellor Jim Solo. Mike Solo the other son of Jim Solo comes in. Mike Solo: "_The dark jedi and sith have been brought back._" Bruno Skywalker: "_I will have them dealt with. Our descendant Cade Skywalker defeated the dark jedi leader who was the wannabe galactic emperor. Also a descendant destroyed the clone Darth Vader. We should end the dark side of the force._" Milla Skywalker: "_We'll go to the jedi library._"

**Chapter 2**

At the jedi library. There is Padme Solo the supreme chancellor's wife and the librarian named after her descendant who was Leia' real mother. Bruno Skywalker shows up with Many jedi warriors. Bruno Skywalker: "_Padme. The sith and dark jedi have been cloned. Your daughter Dana and her boyfriend are hunting down Saw Moni. He somehow managed to steal the sith and dark jedi holocrons._" Padme Solo: "_It was in our records that the Raveron leader Jinny Nantor cloned the first sith lord and the first dark jedi._" Bruno Skywalker: "_We'll find out. We will report to your husband the supreme chancellor._" They find the report on the Raverons.

At the republic headquarters on Coruscant in the chancellor's office. There is Chancellor Solo sitting at his desk. There are blue suited guards at the door. Present are jedi masters Macho, Aayla Moyt and the Skywalkers Milla and Bruno. The chancellor's 2 aids are a man named Pat Mothma descendant to Mon Mothma and male Bonthan Skip Monroe. Bruno Skywalker: "_The Raverons are trying to have you killed._" Aayla Moyt: "_Those evil warriors want you gone that the second in commands to the leader would be the leader of the sith and the leader of the dark jedi._" Macho gives a growl. Milla Skywalker: "_They want to form a new dark empire. My husband's descended brother in law killed Darth Sidious the emperor of the galaxy with a blast in the back. He was killed before by My husband's ancestor where he came back to life. In the days of the old galactic republic and the old jedi order the jedi weren't allowed dating or marriage._" Bruno Skywalker: "_Those who came before Luke Skywalker as jedi never had girlfriend/boyfriend relationships. My ancestor who was Luke Skywalker remade the jedi order. He repealed the code against dating or getting married or even having kids._" Chancellor Solo: "_I have made republic battle droids. I have my blue suited guards to protect me._" Bruno Skywalker: "_I will destroy the sith and the dark jedi._" Chancellor Solo: "_Go then and maybe the force be with you._" The jedi leave the chancellor's office.

On Naboo at the royal palace outside. There are soldiers fighting a battle against Raveron warriors. Dana Solo is fighting alongside Finis Antilles the general and his son Max Dana Solo's boyfriend. Dana Solo is a hot soldier with long brown hair in her early 20's. Also Jedi master Melissa Skywalker is fighting with the soldiers of Naboo. Melissa Skywalker has a pink light saber. Melissa Skywalker has long blonde hair. Melissa Skywalker cuts down Raveron warriors. Melissa Skywalker: "_The sith have returned. I am trained as a jedi. Leave it to me to destroy the dark side of the force._" Savage Opress shows up. Savage Opress ignites his light saber. Savage Opress has a red blade. Savage Opress: "_I am Sith trained by Count Dooku to overthrow Lord Sidious._" Some soldiers shoot at Savage Opress. Savage Opress deflects blaster shots with his light saber. Melissa Skywalker gets into battle with Savage Opress. Savage Opress and Melissa Skywalker swing their light sabers at each other. Some soldiers are shot down in battle by Raveron warriors. Dana Solo shoots down 3 of the Raveron warriors in 3 shots. Savage Opress dashes at Melissa Skywalker with his light saber. Savage Opress: "_Flint was by Lady Lumiya. I know that Lady Lumiya's masters died as they were redeemed and her second apprentice was killed by a guardsman and the 3__rd__ by his own twin sister as he was master while his apprentice was redeemed. I know that Lady Lumiya died twice_" Melissa Skywalker blocks the blow with her own. They are banging their swords into each other's. Melissa Skywalker cuts Savage Opress in half. The rest of the Raveron warriors are shot down by General Antilles. Melissa Skywalker: "_I learned the jedi and sith history on a holocron. In the days of the old republic here thousands of years ago jedi weren't allowed to be married and weren't even allowed attachment._"

Inside the palace. There is King Blane. He has women and men who are handmaidens. There are the Naboo soldiers inside of the place. General Antilles and his soldiers come in. They go to meet with the king of Naboo. King Blane: "_You say that the dark side of the force has returned. I read about it in the history books. Darth Plaguies was killed in his sleep by Darth Sidious who was senator Palpatine with the power of the force becoming the chancellor of the republic._" Also a man who is Governor Paine shows up. Governor Paine: "_There were 2 clone wars in the galaxy thousands of years ago. I am descended from Senator Amadila's sister Soola. Senator Amadila was queen here too after King Veruna was out of office._" Dana Solo: "_My father is the chancellor. He was the senator of Corellia. I didn't want to be a jedi. My 2 brothers are force strong and they don't have girlfriends anymore. I read the history of the old republic._" Melissa Skywalker: "_Dana's ancestor killed the resurrected Darth Sidious who wasn't strong in the force with a blast in the back._" General Antilles: "_My son and his girlfriend will deal with the crisis. I also run the Naboo security here. Dana and Max are soldiers for the republic._"

On Coruscant outside of the senate arena. Darth Bane and Darth Maul show up. Darth Bane: "_I have died twice just as Cade Skywalker has killed me._" Darth Maul: "_I died a few times and has sith training by Darth Sidious._" Darth Bane: "_Those rebels in what was left of the old republic killed those who came hundreds of years before me._" There are republic battle droids. The jedi masters Milla Skywalker, Bruno Skywalker, Macho and Aayla Moyt show up. Bruno Skywalker: "_I have a bad feeling about this._" Macho gives a growl. Darth Bane shoots force lightning out of his hands. Bruno Skywalker deflects the force lightning from his hands. The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Bruno Skywalker has a blue blade light saber. Macho has a blue blade. Milla Skywalker has a purple blade. Aayla Moyt has green blade. The battle droids open fire on the sith lords. Darth Bane gets into a light saber duel with Macho. They clash their light sabers at each other's. Darth Maul shoots force lasers at the jedi. Darth Maul: "_We have managed to develop force lasers._" They deflect force lasers back at the resurrected sith lord. Milla Skywalker sends a force fireball on the Darth Maul killing him. Macho cuts down Darth Bane in the light saber duel. Bruno Skywalker: "_I know that the sith for a millennium has the rule of 2 and Darth Sidious and Darth Vader were the last of the sith in that order._" Aayla Moyt: "_My parents read the history of the jedi and sith and I knew that the jedi were un allowed to fall in love. It was banned in the old jedi order and there were jedi who violated that rule. I was named after the jedi the same race as me. My parents named me Aayla._"

**Chapter 3**

At the headquarters of the Raverons on Coruscant at night time. There is the leader Jinny Nantor. Darth Plagueis is present with a band of dark jedi warriors. There are orange suited guards there too who are clones. Jinny Nantor hand a dark side holocron to the reincarnated Darth Plagueis The Wise. Jinny Nantor: "_Those dark jedi a millennium and a half ago wouldn't bring you back. I brought you back to life as I studied the dark side of the force just to form a new empire. I even put memories of the old days into the clones from their real selves._" Darth Plagueis: "_I trained the emperor in the sith arts. I was killed by my apprentice in my sleep. No more of the rule of two as I rule the galaxy as Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah were thought to be killed by the jedi just as Darth Zannah with Darth Cognus were also thought to have been killed by a jedi master who was one of those that trained Yoda as they were thought to be dead._" Jinny Nantor: "_We were at war with the hutts. We are super human warriors like the mandolrians. We killed the hutts. That race is now extinct._" The clones of Sate Prestige, Admiral Peitt, General Veers and Commander Tarkin show up. Many of Darth Sidious's advisors have been cloned. They show up. Jinny Nantor: "_You clones have the memories of those who you are clones of to help us build our galactic empire and wipe out the jedi order. I am not force sensitive but I know the history. I had the gangs steal the holocrons. You clone of Admiral Peitt will go to the jedi temple with my warriors and kill those jedi there._" Darth Plagueis: "_I'll take dark jedi with me to Yavin 4 as you have informed me of the clone lab there you have built. I should be known as Emperor Hego Damask._" The clone of Admiral Peitt leaves the place with Raveron warriors. The dark jedi that were in the previous lives lead by Xendor leave for Yavin 4.

At the jedi temple outside. There is the clone of Admiral Peitt with many Raveron warriors. Peitt clone: "_You warriors are now being commanded by me as we will have the galactic empire resurrected._" They go to inside the jedi temple.

In the jedi temple in the hall. There is Mike Solo with a bunch of other jedi girls and boys. Mike Solo: "_I have a bad feeling about this._" The Admiral Peitt clone with the Raveron warriors show up. Peitt clone: "_Attack!_" They open fire on the jedi. Mike Solo ignites his light saber. A few jedi warriors are killed in battle. Mike Solo deflects blaster shots back at the Raveron warriors and kills some. The clone Admiral Peitt shoots at the jedi killing one. Mike Solo swings his light saber cutting down some Raveron warriors with blades who attack him. Some other jedi cut down Raveron warriors. The clone Admiral Peitt fires on the jedi warriors. Those jedi warriors deflect blaster shots back at the clone imperial officer. Admiral Peitt's clone is cut down by Mike Solo. Mike Solo puts away his light saber. Mike Solo: "_We'll go over to the jedi archives. Let's find out what is going on here._" Mike Solo and his jedi go over to the jedi archives.

**Chapter 4**

On Yavin 4 by the sith temple the next day. A shuttle lands. It opens. There is Darth Plagueis with his orange suited guards. They go over to the sith temple. There is a clone lab recently built by the Raverons. Darth Plagueis is carrying the DNA of many sith lords and dark jedi. Darth Plagueis: "_I have the DNA of who to clone. Their spirits will possess those bodies like Emperor Palpatine did as he was known as Darth Sidious in the sith order._"

At the jedi archives. There are the Solo brothers Mike and Tom. They are at a computer. They go looking for things on the computer. Mike Solo: "_There is nothing. The dark side of the force is trying to cloud things like in the days of the first clone wars._"

In outer space in the galaxy. There are Raveron spaceships out there. There are X-Wings lead by General Brett Barge. Brett Barge: "_We'll put in end to the Raverons once and for all with the jedi fighting alongside us and we are on the mission by Chancellor Solo._" The battle ships get into battle. Brett Barge shoots down some Raveron battle ships. An X-Wing is blown up. There are lasers being fired at each other. Brett Barge shoots down 3 more ships. Many ships are exploding. Brett Barge: "_That should be all of them._"

In the Yavin 4 cloning facility. There is Darth Plagueis standing there. He has cloned Darth Bandon. The bounty hunter Jango Fett is also cloned. Darth Plagueis: "_I now know of you Lord Bandon. You served in the sith order when it was un limited._ _You are the resurrected Jango Fett who was the original host for the clone trooper project. You are created to kill the jedi. Go to the temple Lord Bandon and Jango Fett. Boba Fett who once came back to life was killed in the second clone war and so was Aurra Sing reincarnated. They were killed by the Solo and Skywalker family. Darth Bane who also came back to life was killed in the second clone wars and I think again by the jedi of today._" Those clones are sent to the jedi temple on their space ships along with many sith warriors. Star destroyers are being built. So are the new empire battle ships.

**Chapter 5**

At the jedi temple inside. There is Bruno Skywalker with the younglings. He is training them in the light saber arts. They have on their helmets.

Outside of the jedi temple. There is Darth Bandon with his sith army. The Jango Fett clone is present too. Darth Bandon: "_Let's take out all of the jedi. You are used to help us Jango Fett clone._" Jango Fett: "_Yes._"

Somewhere else in the jedi temple. There is Dana Solo walking around the place. She goes over to the jedi library with Mike and Tom Solo. Dana Solo: "_If we could ever find those sith holocrons I will destroy them._" Tom Solo: "_The dark side has clouded us from finding all those cloning facilities. My sister's boyfriend's dad is a general. He will help us._" Darth Bandon shows up with his sith warriors as does Jango Fett. Darth Bandon: "_Get them!_" Dana Solo pulls out her blaster. Dana Solo: "_I'll take on the mandolorion clone._" The jedi detect danger. Darth Bandon goes after Bruno Skywalker. The 2 jedi brothers ignite their light sabers. Jango Fett fires on the jedi. Dana Solo fires back at Jango Fett. Mike and Tom Solo fights those sith warriors in a light saber duel. Mike Solo cuts down a sith warriors in the battle. Tom Solo cuts down 3 of the sith warriors. Dana Solo shoots Jango Fett on his armor. The 2 jedi brothers cut down sith warriors. Jango Fett is hit and falls to the ground. Jango Fett gets up on his rocket. He fires on the jedi. Dana Solo keeps firing on Jango Fett. Tom Solo throws his light saber into Jango Fett. Dana Solo shoots down a sith warrior. The light saber goes back into Tom Solo's hand. Mike Solo kills the rest of the sith warriors. Dana Solo: "_I am not trained as a jedi but I could help you 2. Mom is at the jedi archives._"


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 6**

At the jedi library. There is Padme Solo present. Bruno Skywalker shows up. Bruno Skywalker: "I sense danger coming. You 3 kids I have felt destroyed some evil clones." Bruno Skywalker goes over to Padme Solo. Darth Bandon shows up. Darth Bandon: "I will destroy you jedi." Padme Solo and Bruno Skywalker ignite their light sabers. Padme Solo has a green blade light saber. Darth Bandon battles Padme Solo and Bruno Skywalker. They clash their light sabers at each other's. Darth Bandon does a force push on Padme Solo. Bruno Skywalker goes after Darth Bandon. Bruno Skywalker: "Padme." Padme Solo: "Go after him. Save your jedi council."

Darth Bandon runs to the council chamber in the jedi temple. Darth Bandon shoots force lightning at the jedi in pursuit of him. Bruno Skywalker throws his light saber at Darth Bandon. Darth Bandon blocks Bruno's sword with his. Bruno Skywalker's sword falls to the ground. Bruno Skywalker shoots force lasers at Darth Bandon. Darth Bandon blocks the force lasers with his light saber. Bruno Skywalker does a force freeze on Darth Bandon. Bruno Skywalker grabs his light saber with the power of the force.

Outside of the jedi temple. There is the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn from the ancient days of the jedi. Bruno Skywalker is talking to Qui-Gon Jinn. Many other jedi spirits appear like Mace Windu, Bastila Shan, Darth Revan, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia Solo, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Dark Woman, Mara Jade, A'Sharad Hett, Yoda, Brontu Stimus, Vodo-Siosk Baas and jedi masters Kane Starkiller and Jon Smarr. Milla Skywalker comes out with Jack Skywalker the son of Bruno Skywalker. Tom and Mike Solo come out with their sister Dana and their mother Padme. Qui-Gon Jinn: "I have trained many jedi to come back as spirits." Anakin Skywalker: "I eliminated Darth Sidious and the force went back into balance. There was a sith order renewed after I brought the sith into extinction." Leia: "Han shot the Emperor Palpatine in the back and he never came back again." Yoda: "Trained Obi-Wan and I first Qui-Gon has." Mace Windu: "I talked to Qui-Gon after the emperor killed me." Qui-Gon Jinn: "You are all being trained by me on how to communicate with the living and you are given eternal life. May the force be with you." Luke Skywalker: "We didn't think that we needed to destroy the sith holocrons. You must destroy the dark side holocrons once you jedi find them. This is something that we should've done years ago. I sent the spirit of Emperor Palpatine to the hades for his eternal punishment after the redeemed Count Dooku killed by XoXaan reborn." Those jedi are talking to the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. The spirits leave. Mike Solo: "You could Dana use explosives on the sith holocrons." Dana Solo: "I am going to the bar with my boyfriend. Saw Moni might be there. My family runs force strong and not all of my family is force strong and I failed to become a jedi and became a soldier for our current republic." Tom Solo: "Mike and I are coming with you."

**Chapter 7**

At a bar on Coruscant. There is Dana Solo with Tom and Mike Solo. Max Antilles of the republic shows up. Max Antilles: "Saw Moni might be here." There are many men and women in the bar. There's a local gang in the bar. Saw Moni the leader of the gang shows up. He is human. Dana Solo finds Saw Moni. Dana Solo: "Saw Moni. You are under arrest for crimes against the republic." Tom Solo: "You stole the dark side holocrons too Saw Moni." Saw Moni: "Get them. Kill the jedi." Saw Moni's thugs open fire. Dana Solo and Max Antilles pull out their blasters. The 2 jedi ignite their light sabers. They get into battle with the thugs. Dana Solo shoots down some Coruscant thugs. Max Antilles: "You jedi keep fighting them. We will capture their leader." Dana Solo and Max Antilles go in pursuit of Saw Moni. The jedi brothers deflect blaster shots by the Saw Moni's thugs. Some are shot down by deflected blaster shots.

In an alley on Coruscant. There is Dana Solo and Max Antilles going after Saw Moni. The 2 republic soldiers aim their blasters at the gang leader. Dana Solo: "Don't move." Max Antilles: "Where are the holocrons that you stole?" Saw Moni: "I was never told by the Raveron leader. He hid them and the first dark jedi leader clouded the jedi from finding them. I know for sure that Jinny Nantor has a cloning facility on Coruscant." Dana Solo: "The jedi will find out through you where on Coruscant this cloning facility is."

Back to inside the bar. The 2 jedi are still fighting the thugs in the bar. Those thugs throw down their blasters. The 2 jedi put their swords away. They do a jedi mind trick on the thugs. Tom Solo: "You will all go home and rethink your lives." Moni's thugs: "We will go home and rethink our lives." Those thugs leave the place.

Outside the bar. The 2 jedi get together with their sister and her boyfriend who have captured the gang leader. Dana Solo: "He has told us where the cloning labs are." They are walking down to their vehicle.

**Chapter 8**

At the Raveron headquarters on Coruscant. There is Jinny Nantor at his desk. There's a hologram of Darth Plagueis on the Raveron leader's holo projector. He is talking to the sith leader. Darth Plagueis: "I am having many sith warriors cloned. You will rule the galaxy with the dark side of the force. The jedi around 1900, years ago years ago should've disabled the dark side of the force by destroying those holocrons when they had the chance. I am making new storm troopers too." The hologram disappears. A clone of General Veers shows up with the clone of the Raveron warriors. Jinny Nantor: "You will all go to the jedi temple and kill the council." They head off to the jedi temple.

At the jedi temple on Coruscant. General Veers clone with the Raveron warriors shows up at the jedi temple. They go to inside the jedi temple.

Inside the jedi temple. There is the clone General Veers and many Raveron warriors. The jedi shows up. The Raveron warriors draw their battle staffs and blasters. General Veers clone: "We are close to finding the council. Let's wipe them out. All of them." They head over to the council chamber.

In the council chamber. There is the jedi council all present. They sense danger. Don Koth: "I have a bad feeling about this." All those jedi ignite their light sabers. Jeb Koon has an orange blade. Don Koth has a yellow blade. Ben Katarn has a blue blade. Jade Vos has a green blade. Roubstle has a purple blade. Jack Skywalker has a green blade. General Veers clone: "Let's kill them all." General Veers clone fires on the jedi council. They deflect blaster shots back at General Veers clone and the Raveron warriors. Jeb Koon cuts down 3 Raveron warriors.

Jack Skywalker cuts down a Raveron warrior. The jedi kills some Raveron warriors with deflected blaster shots. Bruno Skywalker deflects a blaster shot back at the clone General Veers. Other Raveron warriors with their blades charge at the jedi. Bruno Skywalker swinging his light saber cuts them down. Milla Skywalker kills the clone of General Veers. The rest of the Raveron warriors are being cut down by the jedi. Bruno Skywalker: "Now I know where the Raverons are located. I will arrest their leader. You Jack my son and Ben Katarn will come with me." Bruno Skywalker leaves with his son Jack and Ben Katarn to the turf of the Raveron warriors.

**Chapter 9**

At the Raveron's turf. There are more warriors being cloned. The jedi shows up. Bruno Skywalker, Ben Katarn and Jack Skywalker ignite their light sabers. The Raveron warriors attack. Bruno Skywalker cuts down some Raveron warriors. Bruno Skywalker: "You are under arrest Jinny Nantor." Jinny Nantor pulls out his battle staff. It's a laser staff. Bruno Skywalker: "I will as I am the master will take him on." Bruno Skywalker gets into battle with Jinny Nantor. Jinny Nantor swings his laser staff at the jedi master. Jinny Nantor: "The jedi will once again be extinct. Your ancestor has dealt with Darth Sidious who purged the old jedi order. I will purge this one." Bruno Skywalker: "Not as long as Darth Sidious is dead and isn't emperor of the galaxy."

The 2 other jedi deflect blaster shots fired by the Raveron warriors. They kill many. Jinny Nantor and Bruno Skywalker swing their weapons at each other. All those Raveron warriors are being killed by 2 of the members of the jedi council. Bruno Skywalker stabs the Raveron leader in the chest. Jinny Nantor falls dead. Bruno Skywalker: "We have defeated the Raverons. Now we will start are hunt for the sith holocrons and destroy them. The dark side of the force will be eliminated for the rest of time. The rest of eternity." The jedi are now destroying the cloning facility. They are cutting up the cloning tubes. The jedi send out force fireballs. Bruno Skywalker next does a force quake. They leave the place.

At the headquarters of Darth Plagueis on Yavin 4 inside. There is Darth Plagueis making new storm trooper clones. There are many dark jedi warriors there. Darth Plagueis: "I have felt the Raverons defeated. We will rule the galaxy. I will be the new Emperor as I trained Emperor Palpatine in the sith arts titling him Darth Sidious. It's unlimited now as I am the leader of the sith."

A few days later outside the of the jedi temple. There is Bruno Skywalker with his wife Milla, His daughter Melissa and his son Jack. There is Chancellor Solo with his aides and his guards. Dana Solo is present. So are Tom and Mike Solo. Max Antilles is present too. So is General Antilles. Chancellor Solo: "The Raverons are no more. The 3rd clone war has begun." Bruno Skywalker: "I will hunt down the dark jedi and the sith. The force is with us." Chancellor Solo and his guards leave the place getting back onto their shuttle. The jedi with the 2 republic soldiers Max Antilles and Dana Solo are standing there watching the shuttle leave the place.

End


End file.
